Matthew Reddy
Warning Spoilers through 'Devil's Due. Deadly Shores Straits of Hell Blood in the Water Devil's Due |mention = |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = Sandra Tucker, wife Orrin Reddy, cousin |job = Captain, ''Walker Chief, American Clan |key = X |species = Human}} by Taylor Anderson used with permission.]] Lieutenant Commander Matthew Reddy is the Captain of the [[USS Walker|USS Walker]] , and the figurehead of the forces opposing the Grik swarm. He is also named the High Chief of the "Amer-i-caan Clan" and De-Facto Supreme Allied Commander. Early Life Matthew lived on a ranch near Stephenville, Texas, before attending Annapolis and joining the Navy. He gives his father as "former Chief Quartermaster's Mate Donald Vernon Reddy who won his nation's highest medal for bravery" (Congressional Medal of Honor) that allowed him to enter Annapolis Pb. 98. Key Events '' : In the beginning of Into The Storm, Matthew is in command of USS Walker DD-163. Running out of Surabaya with a worn crew, depleted ammunition stocks, full loads of depth charges, brimming fuel bunkers, and passengers, Walker is in a five-ship convoy including HMS Exeter, HMS Encounter, USS Pope, and USS Mahan, headed for Ceylon, India. Still in command of Walker following their transport to a new world, Reddy must create an alliance with the Mi-Anaaka, a people descended from Lemurs and in possession of resources his ship and crew need. [[Crusade|''Crusade]]: Matthew returns from GQ aboard USS Walker to begin a 'rushed' trial concerning a brawl between Chack Sab-At and Dennis Silva. His session ends with promotions handed out to Tony Scott, Norm Kutas, Chack, and Silva, who were stripped of a rank the moment earlier. It is here he begins listing issues with his own rank as to avoid becoming 'king'. The next assignment he gives is to Courtney Bradford for a new oil site to refuel They convence the 'Cats of the sea to go to aid the 'Cats at Surbaya (Aryaal and B'mbaado) In the battle Matthew is wounded. Word comes that Amagi is coming with the Grik. During the retreat from Aryaal they lose Nerracca. ''Maelstrom'': Matthew leaves Sandra behind in Baalkpan tales the well drill to Tarakan Island. They leave Chief Grey in command and continue to Maa-ni-la to get allies against the Grik. After completing talks in Maa-ni-la they continue in search of an "iron Fish" and rescue the crew and passengers of S-19. They return in time to fight the Grik invasion force. Mahan and Walker manage to sink Amagi, and the land battle sees the Grik Swarm defeated. However both Mahan and Walker sink, Matthew is down hearted until he is informed the 'cats can make a cofferdam and repair Walker. ''Distant Thunders'': He meets with Harvey Jenks after the Battle of Baalkpan Bay. Although initially reserved to each other they begin a friendship after touring the forbidden areas of Baalkpan. They go to Aryaal capturing some Grik, and then on to Sing-aapore to battle the Grik. At the end of the battle he gets the message Walter Billingsly of the Empire kidnaped Sandra Tucker, the princess Rebecca Anne McDonald, Sister Audry, Dennis Silva, Abel Cook, and Lawrence. After some initial ill will Matt and Jenks they set off in pursuit. Matt is reunited with Walker and they set off, meeting a company fleet with a battle. ''Rising Tides'': Matthew sits on a court sentencing those company pirates that attacked Walker. After repairs completed they set sail. During a storm they are almost turned over. 'Tabby' Tab-At now a Petty officer shuts off the damaged boiler to keep steerage way, but is badly scalded by the steam. Respite Island is a joy the men can actually swim, however the virtual slavery of women indentures causes problems. They pay off the indentures of women and arrange shipping home to alleviate the "Dame Famine." Matt and Walker sail to the New Britain Isles. Matt and Governor-General Gerald McDonald get along and he meets Harrison Reed the Prime Minister, and Don Hernan DeDivino Dicha Ambassador of the Holy Dominion. Reed and Don Hernan plot to take over the government, and hire a man to provoke a duel with Matt. Matt wins the duel, however a party of Blood Drinkers use cannon to clear the stands. Matt kills Reed but Don Hernan escapes, they win the battle at sea and on the ground. Mat learns of Sandra's rescue. ''Firestorm'': Matt sails to St. Francis where San Francisco should be. On the way they encounter a Dominion fleet and exchange shots and meet the Grik Birds for the first time. Harvey Jenks had talked him into not coming in with guns blazing in fair play. In St. Francis they are in prepared for war, and learn the Dominion invasion has already started. Matt sends Fred Reynolds and Kari-Faask who find the Dominion fleet and report just before being attacked. More ships join Matt and the fleet sets sail to meet the Doms, where they are Victorious. They begin their journey back to the New Britain Isles. ''Iron Gray Sea'': Matt is reunited with Sandra Tucker in the New Britain Isles. They sail for Respite Island where Sandra and Matt will be married. News comes of HIMS Hidoiame sinking of Sato Okada and ''Mizuki Maru'', and the loss of Alliance aircraft attacking her. Matt and Sandra argue over Walker's going after her. They are married, resupplied with ammunition and fuel Walker sets out. During the battle with Hidoiame Wlaker is badly damaged, and Matt badly wounded. Brad McFarlane takes Walker to Maa-ni-la. ''Storm Surge'': Matt is on crutches and attends a baseball game, then tours a Motor Torpedo Boat factory. He likes what he sees and order two dozen from Saan-Kakja, and cons the builder, Winny Rominger to go with the boats to train crews. Walker and he get out of the shop at the same time, so soon he sails for Baalkpan. It does not take long to find trouble in the shape of Simon Herring. [[USS Walker|USS Walker]] and [[USS Mahan|USS Mahan]] escort'' Salissa to deliver supplies to the 3rd Pursuit Squadron (Ben Mallory). They sink the retreating Grik ships except Kurokawa's ship and arrive in Madras. ''Mahan's bow was blown off by one of Walker's torpedoes. Matt attends an after battle meeting. ''Deadly Shores'': Matt starts with a tour of two captured Grik ''Arata Amagi'' Class Battleships. Then a meeting finalizing the team to accompany him to attack the Grik Capital on Madagascar. They sail to Diego Garcia or Laa-laanti and rest for a few days while [[SMS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] is repaired. They set sail for Madagascar on the way [[USS Respite Island|USS Respite Island]] and the USS Naga are sunk by a ''Surcouf'' like submarine Hb p. 212-213. After the meeting following the sinking Sandra tells Matt she's pregnant. Matt Delivers Chack-Sab-At's raiders and proceedes to torpedo Grik ships in the harbor of Grik City. Walker is beached, Adar's orders move SMS Amerika and Big Sal or Salissa when they should have remained in place to provide air cover. Walker is rescued by Big Sal, and fires to disperse Grik incensed at the waving of the head of the Celestial Mother. There is a after action meeting where problems of command are discussed. ''Straits of Hell'': Matt works to get Sandra Tucker Reddy and Adar out of the front lines. Sandra, Adar, and the wounded board [[SMS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] for the trip to Baalkpan. They go together on Walker to get out of the way of a Grik Zeppelin attack following a comedy scene with Isak Reuben his pet Grik Grikky, and Earl Lanier. Sandra and SMS Amerika leave. ' Later while bombing targets up north a report of an attack on Grik city arrives. Walker rushes to Grik City destroying much of the invasion fleet, then splits the crew some going ashore to battle the Grik on the Wall of Trees. They win, but Simon Herring is killed, he tells Matt he left the thorn weapon with ? and dies. [[Blood in the Water|''Blood in the Water]]: [[USS Walker|USS Walker]] is down in this book and Matt is mostly in Grik City. He hears that Sandra is missing, the convoy he was counting on attacked with grave losses, and has Silva crash a Grik Zeppelin on the airfield just before the League trimotor lands. Devil's Due: Matthew wonders if taking out Kurokawa is personal or good strategy and talks with Courtney Bradford about it. He allows the League of Tripoli people to leave, having gotten lots of information about the league and a map and information about Zanzibar about given freely by Oberleutnant Walbert Fiedler. Walker enters the fight in Zanzibar (Operation Outhouse Rat) the morning of November 23, 1944 She carries extra torpedoes for the MTBs of Squadron # 1, but only MTB & "lucky Seven" is the only survivor. Afterwards they capture Savoie after she runs aground with torpedo damaged steering gear. After the battle the dead are burned, and discussion about rushing to fight the Grik. Relationships Sandra Lt Sandra Tucker is his girlfriend throughout most of the series. He proposes to her at the end of Firestorm, and marries her in Iron Gray Sea. Bradford Chief Gray Lieutenant Dowden General Shinya Keje Adar Tychus Orrin Lieutenant Orrin Reddy is his cousin who comes through the Squall two years after he does. Orrin is seven years younger than Matt, who used to boss him around at his dad's place. Matt is described as tall, trim, strong, and a boyish face with brown hair and green eyes. He Personality and Traits Known Skills Author Notes Behind The Scenes Appearances